When Her World Fell Apart
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: When one of the BAU girls is under a life threatening situation and tells the love of there life there true feelings, will the other be able to confess there feelings before its to later. Written For 'criminalmindsxxx' One Shot


**So i write my 50th reviewer this one shot as a thank you for being my 50th and here it is!**

**I won't warn you about anything because it will ruin the story and i hate warnings anyway so BEWARE it has no warnings :D**

**Thank you again for my 50th reviewer and i hope anyone else reading this likes it**

**Enjoy and leave me a review, thanks. x**

**Summary- When one of the BAU girls is under a life threatening situation and tells the love of there life there true feelings, will the other be able to tell them back or will it be to late. **

...

JJ could feel her world falling apart around her. She couldn't even hear Hotch presenting the case she had given to him not 5 minutes ago. She looked up to the board to see images of 5 blonde haired blue eyed woman who had been beaten and strangled to death. Her vision began to blur so she blinked her eyes furiously to clear her vision. She couldn't hear the distressed calls from her team members, all she could hear was a high pitched ring echoing in her ears.

"JJ.. JJ can you hear me" Emily called to her friend but got no answer. She looked to Hotch concerned and he was at JJ's side in seconds. The team watched the scene un-fold confused about what was going on with there friend.

"JJ I need you to look at me.. JJ" Hotch tapped JJ's shoulder making her jump. She was snapped out of her faze but felt something in her stomach turn.

"I erm.. Excuse me" JJ stood up and ran out of the room at lightening speed as the colour washed from her face.

She ran to her office and slammed the door shut. She was finding it harder and harder to breathe and panicked as no air was reaching her lungs.

"I.. Can't.. Breathe" She tried to make her way to the door to get help but her mind shut down and she fell to the floor unconscious her laboured breathing slowing down every second.

…...

As JJ ran from the room Emily looked to Hotch helplessly as tears stung her eyes. She had become closer to JJ over the past few months and seeing her friend like this broke her heart.

"Hotch what's wrong with her" She asked pleadingly. He just shrugged and tried to think of anything that was wrong with the blonde. She had been seemingly well and he couldn't think of anything that would make her act like this.

"Emily go after her and see if she is OK. She might just be feeling off" Hotch ordered. Emily nodded and immediately left the room. She headed to the blondes office worried for what could be wrong with her.

She knocked on the door waiting for a reply but didn't get one.

"JJ, its me. Can I come in" She put her ear to the door listening for any sign for her to enter but received none.

"JJ I'm coming in" She opened the door and was taken back by the sight. She felt the tears leave her watery eyes as she stood frozen in the door way.

JJ was lying on the floor in a heap and her skin was as white as paper. Emily snapped out of her daze and ran to her friends side. She rolled her over onto her back and gasped as she saw no movement of her chest.

She sprinted to the door and called to Hotch who was standing in the door way of the briefing room waiting for Emily to return.

"Get an ambulance here now" She ran back to her fallen friend and looked helplessly of what to do. She pressed her hand to the blondes chest and began pressing counting to 5 and stopping, then starting again. She could see out of the corner of her watery eyes her other blonde friends crying into Morgan's chest as they watched.

Emily sat for 5 minutes performing CPR to her friend when suddenly JJ was overwhelmed in a coughing fit. Emily sighed in relief as her friend was breathing again.

"Oh thank go" She slumped back in exhaustion over what had just happened.

"Em.. Emily" JJ chocked out as her eyes darted round her office in search for her friend.

"Yeah JJ I'm here. Your OK" Emily took hold of her hand and felt JJ instantly relax in her hold.

She suddenly tensed up again and her breathe hitched.

"Em I.. Can't breath.. Em.." Emily panicked and sat JJ up rubbing her back.

"Hotch where is the damn ambulance" She screamed to the door where Hotch was now standing.

"It's almost here" He replied suddenly panicking as he saw his friend struggling to breathe.

"JJ I need you to relax OK. Just breathe in and out"

"I.. Can't.. My Chest.." JJ waved her hands to her chest helplessly as she tried to catch her breathe. Emily could see her friend turning blue and could feel the tears stinging her eyes again.

"Aaron she can't breathe what do we do" Emily looked to Hotch for answer's but he didn't know what to do. He was lost for words as he watched the scene unfold.

"Emily.. I need to .. Need to tell you.." JJ grabbed Emily's hand bringing her attention back to the blonde.

"No JJ I need you to concentrate on breathing" Emily felt the tears leave her eyes. She felt so helpless.

"No.. Listen … Listen to me.." JJ tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. Emily not wanting to put her friend in more discomfort agreed. She nodded earning a small, but uncomfortable smile from JJ.

"I need you to know.. I .. I" JJ was brought into another coughing fit and started coughing up blood. Suddenly the paramedics came rushing in surrounding JJ and tried to get her on a stretcher.

"Emily.." JJ called out.

"I'm here JJ I'm here" She grabbed her friends hand and stood by her side as the paramedics rushed her of. They ran straight down to the parking lot and before they reached the ambulance JJ spoke again.

"Emily.. I Lo.. I Love you" JJ's limp hand fell from Emily's as she was wheeled into the ambulance and was driven away.

Emily stood stunned in the parking lot taking in what just happened.

JJ loves me. OMG JJ loves me. She actually loves me.

Emily was snapped from her thoughts as hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Come on Em. Let's go see our girl" Penelope guided her stunned and shaken up friend to the SUV with the waiting team members as they drove to the hospital.

...

2 hours. 2 long hours the team sat in the sterile waiting room awaiting news on there friend. Everyone was feeling different about the situation.

Morgan was shocked. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the current situation.

Rossi was stunned. It all went so fast he couldn't get a hold of what had happened.

Reid was upset. He was trying to think of scenarios of what could be wrong with his friend and survival rates of each one.

Hotch was neutral but hiding his true feelings. He was breaking down inside.

Penelope was an emotional wreck. She had no idea how her friend was doing and she couldn't do anything to help.

And Emily, she was confused. She had no idea what had happened and even more confused about JJ's last spoken words. I love you.

The words replayed in her mind and the clocked ticked past. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days.

After another long hour the large white doors leading to surgery swung open and a middled aged white male walked through and up to the team. They all stood and walked to the man, Emily in lead.

"How is she? Is she OK? Please tell me she is OK" Emily blurted out and she tried to take in the doctors face. He stood for a moment in silence and Emily knew exactly what it meant. The silence was all she needed to know what he was about to say. Her heart broke as she fell to the floor on her knees.

"No.. No she can't be" Emily felt a flood of tears leave her eyes and the doctor made eye contact.

"I'm sorry. She never made it. She had Pneumothorax which caused her to cardiac arrest. I am so sorry for your lose" Emily couldn't take it. He was lying, he had to be. She can't be dead. No, she won't believe it. Her head fell into her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, her whole body shaking with her desperate cries.

Emily's breathing rate increased and she felt herself going into panic. Hotch took her from a distraught Garcia and held her in his arms.

"It's OK. Shhh, it's OK" He felt his own tears fall down his cheeks as he held the broken brunette.

"I didn't tell her Aaron. I could've told her but I didn't and now its too late" She looked up to him and met his confused eyes.

"What didn't you tell her Emily" He asked whipping her tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't tell her that I loved her too" And she knew that she never could.

**THE END**


End file.
